Naruto Hyuga: The new jurney
by Akuma no Sage
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION


**Hey everyone its Covert Muffin. This is my Naruto fanfic and I'm hoping everyone well like it i encourage reviews and constructive criticism**

Chapter 1

Naruto sat on a branch 20 feet above the Hyuga that had asked him to meet her there. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to drop down from the branch and talk to her. After some consideration he decided that he would go down and talk. As he dropped down she noticed him and looked up. When he landed he heard her speak to him.

"So you came as requested" she said. "Yes" he replied. "As you know I am here to extend a offer to join our clan and receive a gift from the head family for your services." she said rather nervously. This caused Naruto to pause for a moment in surprise. "I would be honored" he said. "That is good news we will expect you at the estate within the day to give you your gift after we complete the ceremony of adoption." she said excitedly. "I will go there after i pack my things from my apartment" he said with a lace of sadness from the loss of his long time home since he was a little kid.

Later that day he was walking down the street that led to the Hyuga estate. He stopped at the gate and soon after knocking on the front gate a friend of his opened that door. "Hello Naruto-kun it is nice to see you have accepted the offer proposed" Niji said. "How could i refuse to do so would be to turn down the only offer ever given to me to be part of a family" Naruto replied. Niji nodded and turned to lead Naruto to the room where he would be performing the ceremony of adoption. As they arrived at the room Niji opened the door and they walked in. The room was long and had a low table in the middle that was surrounded by cushions for setting. Only one of those was taken at the moment and that was Hisagi Hyuga the new head of the main family. "Hello Naruto I am glad that you accepted my offer of adoption" he said. "Yes well I was rather surprised when i received the offer" Naruto said rather nervously . "Well now that you have accepted would you please take a seat next to me while I retrieve the scroll that is necessary for the ceremony. "Hai" replied Naruto

As Hisagi left the room Niji also sat down across from Naruto. "Why are you staying" Naruto asked. Because the ceremony well require a witness from the branch family" Niji replied with some impatience seeing that Naruto knew nothing of the ceremony. "Oh" is the only thing that Naruto said out of embarrassment. It had been a long day of packing and saying good bye to his old apartment. As he was about to ask how Niji felt about the adoption Hisagi returned with a scroll that was a foot long and 4 inches thick that had a green trim with gold embedded that resembled a Hyuga in a fighting stance. As he was opening the scroll Naruto noticed that there was names written on the scroll, next to the scrolls were what appeared to be smeared blood by each name. When Hisagi reached the end of the names he asked "Naruto if you could cut the top of your right index finger and write your name in this area (as he indicated the next area that a name could be written)" "Sure" Naruto replied as he brought out a kunai and pricked his index finger and wrote his name. "Now next to your name wait for a small amount of blood to drip next to it so we can recognize you as a official member of the Hyuga main branch". As Naruto waited for enough blood to drip onto the scroll he wondered what gift that the hyuga had mentioned earlier. "What is this gift you were going to give me after the ceremony is completed?" he asked. He was a little exited that he was going to receive a gift on top of having the honor of joining one of the most respected clans. "That will have to wait until the blood dries on the scroll then I will tell you what your gift is." Hisagi replied. As they sat there waiting for the blood to dry Naruto began to feel nervous at the prospect of having such a big family as the Hyuga's. As Hisagi checked the blood to see if it was done drying and saw that it was he looked over at Naruto and said " Congratulations Naruto you are now officially a Hyuga, from this day on your name is Hyuga Naruto"

"Now let us get on with giving you your gift" Hisagi said. "Hai" was all that Naruto could say suddenly he was very nervous about this gift. Hisagi nodded to Niji and Naruto could not breath from the rag on his mouth that smelled odd, he tried to struggle but already he was loosing consciousness and then there was nothing but blackness.

**Hey everyone Thank you for reading if you would like more just review and or pm with the request for another chapter. I am hoping for at least 5 reviews ill see you next time.**


End file.
